Cette robe vous va à ravir
by Nikipa
Summary: Quand Sam doit épouser Pete, qu'elle ne l'aime pas, que Jack veut l'en empêcher mais ne veut pas empêcher son bonheur. OS Jarter (ça finit bien) Daniel et Teal'c sont mentionnés, juste mentionnés (je les adore quand même). Il n'y a QUE du romantisme désolée si vous aimez l'action ce n'est pas ici. Lisez, vous allez aimer, vous verrez!


Hellooo ! Voici un petit OS sans prétention qui m'est venu vers les une heure du matin. J'ai l'impression que mes personnages ne ressemblent pas trop aux originaux mais, tant pis.

 **Paring :** Jack et Sam of course !

 **Spoiler :** Ce n'est plus tellement des spoilers plus de dix ans après mais ça se situe dans la saison 8. Janet est morte, Jacob est vivant et Sam est toujours fiancée à Pete.

Désolée s'il y a des incohérences par rapport aux épisodes.

Bref, enjoy !

Samantha Carter, comme très peu souvent dans sa vie, ne savait que penser. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête blonde, d'ordinaire si rationnelle. Il y a trop de pensées qui se mélangeaient, trop d'émotions. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement plus à raisonner.

« - Samantha ! Vous m'écoutez ? S'étrangla une voix à ses côtés, la tirant de sa rêverie.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, excusez moi, Karine. »

Puis sa belle mère reprit son inintéressante discussion à propos de cette robe qui ne la mettait pas assez en valeur. Sam soupira intérieurement. Elle se sentait si seule, idiote. Quel genre de femme choisissait sa robe de mariée avec son atroce belle-mère ? Personne, évidemment. Elle aurait dû y aller avec ses amis mais, depuis la mort de Janet, il n'y avait plus grand monde, mis à part SG-1, dont elle était proche.

Daniel peut-être, même très certainement mais l'archéologue avait gentiment repoussé son invitation, n'étant pas très doué dans ce genre de choix et elle ne pouvait que le comprendre. Teal'c refusait de sortir sur cette planète « trop dangereuse » après avoir trop regardé la télé et, de toute façon, ne comprenait pas cette coutume de devoir aller acheter une robe spéciale pour une « cérémonie ennuyeuse ». Le général, quant à lui... Elle stoppa net le cours de ses pensées puis se mit à rougir. Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu'imaginer venir ici avec lui ?

C'était tout simplement impossible. Rien que parce qu'il était son supérieur. Aussi parce qu'il désapprouvait à 100%, du moins elle l'espérait, ce mariage et, ça, elle en était sûre, qu'il détestait Pete.

La jeune femme blonde se tourna vers la sortie, s'apprêtant à mettre un terme à sa souffrance, lorsqu'elle la vit. La robe qu'il lui fallait. Elle était magnifique, Sam s'imaginait déjà dedans.

« - Et celle-ci Karine ? Osa-t-elle demander »

La vieille femme se retourna, fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour critiquer le choix de sa belle fille mais Samantha s'empara de la robe et s'engouffra dans une cabine d'essayage sans lui laisser le temps de donner son avis.

Le vêtement était simple mais beau. Il épousait parfaitement ses formes. La jupe longue descendait jusqu'au sol et cachait ses longues jambes fines. De la dentelle ornait le bustier serré. Dans un son dos, un corset laisser apparaître sa douce peau blanche. Une ceinture ceinture, au niveau de sa taille resserrait la robe avec la jupe et sa couleur dorée contrastait avec le blanc ivoire du reste de la tenue.

En s'observant dans le miroir, Sam ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur. Se voir dans une robe de mariée, la plus belle de toute, lui faisait penser à la photo de son double. Celui qui avait eu la chance de se marier avec Jack. Il était évident qu'elle souhaitait la même chose. Paraître avec Jack à l'autel était son plus grand rêve. Sa plus grande illusion. Son idéal. Mais elle se devait de redescendre sur terre. Tous ses rêves ne se réaliseraient jamais. Le général O'Neill et elle étaient condamnés à avoir une relation pleine de sous entendus, de sourires au détour d'un couloir ou dans l'ascenseur et de sauvetages mutuels de vie.

Elle soupira. Elle n'était malheureusement pas pessimiste mais plutôt réaliste. Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, c'était pour cela qu'elle se trouvait dans cette boutique avec la mère de Pete, choisissant la robe idéale pour épouser ce dernier.

Le rideau se poussa et laissa apparaître une beauté sans nom. La robe allait plus que bien à celle qui la portait. Comme si elle avait été dessinée pour elle. Karine ouvrit la bouche, la referma, sembla réfléchir puis la rouvrit à nouveau.

« - Si quelque chose d'aussi simple vous plaît. Elle avait du mal à cacher son admiration pour la femme face à elle. Son fils avait vraiment très bon goût.

\- C'est le cas. Répondit froidement la future mariée.

Soit. Conclut la plus vieille. »

 **OOOOOooooOOOOO**

Jack O'Neill, assis dans son immense fauteuil rouge, tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur un bureau massif de la même couleur. Il avait une tonne de rapport à lire, un certain nombre plus élevé à rédiger et encore plus de documents sur lesquels il devait apposer sa signature. Seulement, il ne travaillait pas, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Tout ça à cause de Daniel, encore. Tous ses problèmes venaient de la même source, le docteur Daniel Jackson. Jack se surprit à penser que tout serait plus simple si c'était réellement le cas. Le général appuya sa tête sur sa main droite et poussa un long soupir.

Cette fois-ci, c'était bien de la faute de Daniel. Si l'archéologue ne lui avait pas dit, ce matin, plus ou moins subtilement, à sa manière, que Sam allait en ville avec son horrible belle-mère pour choisir sa future robe de mariée, il ne serait pas en train de se poser des milliers de questions à propos de son colonel préféré au lieu de se mettre au travail.

Au volant de son 4X4, direction le centre commercial de Colorado Springs, Jack se demandait s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il était resté quelques minutes de plus, devant la montagne de feuilles sur son bureau, les yeux dans le vide, avant de partir se changer en civil, sur un coup de tête, assurément. En actionnant son clignotant pour tourner vers la droite, il se souvint de ce qu'avait tenté de lui faire comprendre, plus ou moins implicitement, Daniel en lui annonçant les projets de Sam aujourd'hui. C'était la dernière ligne droite pour la future mariée et donc, la dernière chance pour Jack de la faire changer d'avis.

Il aurait pu le faire, il y a des mois. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vue, la bague dans la main, la douleur avait été telle que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas tout de suite su comment réagir. Il se souvint avoir sortit une phrase bateau, amusante, forcément, pour avoir un peu plus de temps afin d'analyser la situation.

La réponse, claire, simple, logique, lui été apparue devant les yeux. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de Sam. Pour cela, il fallait que la blonde oublie leur amour impossible. Épouser quelqu'un d'autre était une bonne façon de le faire. Il se rappela avoir lu, ce jour-là, dans les yeux de son subordonné, qu'elle voulait qu'il l'en empêche. Il n'avait rien fait, rien dit, déterminé à la laisser être heureuse.

Samantha discutait avec la vendeuse sur les arrangements nécessaires pour la robe qui, évidemment, ne lui allait pas tout à fait parfaitement. Elle passa ses doigts fins dans ses boucles blondes, repoussant une mèche rebelle tout en tournant la tête et son souffle se coupa net. Ses yeux azurs s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle manquait d'essayer de se pincer tant la situation lui paraissait impossible. Jack O'Neill, son supérieur, son général, son ami, et bien plus qu'ami, se trouvait là, face à elle, derrière la vitre de la boutique, ses yeux chocolats brillant comme jamais. Sam fit quelque chose de stupide, ça lui arrivait de temps en temps, quand elle n'avait pas la survie entière de la planète sur les épaules. Elle courut hors du magasin , toujours vêtue de sa robe, abandonnant Karine et la vendeuse, une aiguille à la main. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva face à son supérieur, le visage illuminé par le sourire spécial qu'elle lui réservait. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire mais le simple fait de le voir la rendait heureuse.

« - Hey, Sam ! »

Jack se maudit intérieurement pour ne rien avoir dit de mieux mais ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Son interlocutrice sourit. Nerveusement ou était-elle heureuse ? Il sourit lui aussi, il adorait la rendre heureuse.

« - Bonjour monsieur ! Que fai...

Cette robe vous va à ravir ! »

Il l'avait interrompue, pour sortir une stupidité, une inutilité mais, surtout, une vérité. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait depuis qu'il avait aperçu son colonel dans cette robe. Il avait été subjugué par sa beauté, encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire, et il avait de quoi l'être. Le mot magnifique n'était pas assez puissant pour la définir.

Il vit les yeux de Sam rosir, se félicita pour en être la cause et reprit la parole, avant même qu'elle ne puisse le remercier.

« - Hum... Bientôt le grand jour donc?

Bientôt, oui, un peu plus d'une semaine.

Ah, oui... Samedi, c'est ça ?

Dimanche, monsieur. »

Jack ne répondit rien et attendit. Quelque chose brûlait les lèvre de Sam, une question, une requête. Elle se décida finalement à prendre la parole, ses yeux bleus ancrés au sol, comme si elle n'osait soudainement plus le regarder, comme si elle cherchait à le fuir.

« - Vous viendrez ? Sa voix tremblait presque. Elle avait besoin de sa réponse. »

O'Neill se crispa et regarda le ciel, implorant mentalement Thor de le téléporter pour une mission du genre sauver la galaxie, qui serait beaucoup plus simple que de répondre à cette question. Vraiment, ce serait le moment opportun, là, pour une petite mission. Mais rien ne vint. Alors il dû réfléchir. Il avait déjà élucidée cette question dans son esprit mais il commençait à hésiter. Comment être masochiste au point de regarder la femme qu'il aimait se marier avec un stupide flic ? D'un autre côté, Sam voulait qu'il soit là, c'était sa façon à elle de tourner la page.

Des questions vinrent le frapper en plein visage. Avait-il le droit de l'en empêcher ? Pouvait-il la faire quitter son futur bonheur pour qu'ils retrouvent leur relation sous entendue ? Etait-il juste de lui faire abandonner un merveilleux avenir sans pouvoir lui promettre quelque chose en retour ?

Non. La réponse à toutes ces questions était simple, claire, négative.

« Je serai là, Sam. Je suis toujours là. »

L'utilisation de son prénom fit rougir la concernée mais il sonnait tellement joliment dans la bouche de son supérieur. Ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai. Il lui avait promis, il n'avait pas failli, jamais. Samantha était consciente de la force et de l'impolitesse de sa question cependant ils se trouvaient hors de la base, tous deux plus ou moins en civils alors tant pis pour le tact.

Elle se sentit libérée d'un poids lorsqu'il répondit, encore plus grâce à la réponse affirmative. Il serait là, comme toujours. Elle n'arrêta pas leur conversation là et laissa des mots interdits sortir de sa bouche.

« Un mot Jack, un geste, un signe et j'arrête tout. »

Sam réalisa bien trop tard qu'elle venait d'aller beaucoup trop loin. Les mots étaient sortis d'eux mêmes, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le contrôle. Elle avait besoin qu'il sache qu'elle pouvait tout arrêter pour lui. Au diable le code, visiblement.

Le colonel Carter vit son supérieur se tendre, s'assécher la bouche puis, comme très rarement, laisser un air sérieux s'afficher sur son visage.

« - Je ne peux pas, colonel.

Vous pouvez, je vous le demande.

Il posa ses mains, puissantes, sur les frêles épaules, dénudées dans son bustier, de la jeune femme et força leur regard à être en contact avant de reprendre.

C'est votre chance d'être heureuse, vous devez la saisir, vous devez tourner la page. Soyez heureuse Sam, vous le méritez et vous ne le serez pas avec moi. Je n'ai aucun moyen de vous offrir la vie que Pete va vous apporter. La maison blanche, un grand jardin pour votre chien et, plus tard, pour vos enfants. Je ne pourrai jamais vous apporter tout cela. »

Jack tourna le dos à son interlocutrice, le cœur serré d'avoir dû dire ça ainsi que de ne pas avoir pu changer la situation comme il le désirait. Il l'avait changé, pour elle, mais pas pour eux. C'était mieux ainsi. Peut-être accepterait-il le poste qu'on lui avait proposé, au Pentagone ? Il préférait être loin de tout cela, désormais.

Samantha regarda tristement la silhouette d'homme s'en aller. Elle n'eut pas la force de le retenir et, elle sut, qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Jack venait de tout lui dire, à son image il y a quelques secondes. Il avait pris une décision et elle se devait de la respecter, l'ayant elle même mis au pied du mur. Elle retourna sur ses pas, dans la boutique, à ses mesures et, sûrement, aux reproches de Karine.

 **OOOOOooooOOOOO**

« Mademoiselle Samantha Carter, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux légitime monsieur Pete Shanahan ici présent ? »

La voix du prêtre résonna dans l'église ramena Sam à la réalité, la tirant de sa rêverie. La jolie blonde tourna la tête vers son fiancé, qui attendait sa réponse, avant de tout réaliser. Elle avait vécu toute la cérémonie dans un état second, à l'image d'un rêve. Cependant, en jetant un œil à Pete face à elle, elle se demande si ce n'était pas plutôt un cauchemar.

Sam allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une silhouette plus que familière. Jack venait d'entrer dans l'église. En retard, comme toujours, la ponctualité n'étant vraiment pas son fort. Elle sut, en le voyant, ce qu'elle devait répondre.

« Non. Non je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas. Sa voix était devenue fébrile. »

La mariée, qui ne l'était visiblement plus, sortir de l'église sous le regard ahuri des invités et de son fiancé. Jack sortir à son tour et la rejoignit sous un arbre, dans l'herbe humide. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

« - Vous allez salir votre magnifique robe.

O'Neill la vit sourire faiblement avant que ses lèvres roses ne bougent.

Je ne m'en servirai pas, de tout façon.

Alors vous ne pourrez pas la rendre, l'herbe est très difficile à enlever. »

Jack se tut quelques instants, ne sachant pas comment aborder la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il réfléchit puis se dit qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse mais qu'il n'était pas prêt pour y faire face. Sam ne pouvait pas renoncer à son mariage pour lui. Pas après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

« - Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça.

Je ne pouvais pas l'épouser.

Vous ne voulez pas être heureuse ?

Si, et c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas l'épouser. »

Le général ne répondit rien, il ne voyait pas quoi rajouter. C'était la décision de Sam, il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher.

Sam avait su, dès qu'elle avait pris cette décision insensée, qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Une fois qu'elle avait choisi de dire non et de fuir, avec Jack qui plus est, il ne lui était plus possible de retourner sur ses pas. Tout dépendait à présent du militaire. Il savait pourquoi elle avait fait ça, il n'approuvait sûrement pas, mais il devait répondre, il devait agir.

« Je vais partir à Washington dans peu de temps, on m'a proposé un poste au Pentagone, je l'ai accepté. »

C'était sa façon de lui répondre, sa façon de lui faire comprendre que rien n'était possible, que rien ne serait jamais possible. Elle lui répondit, oubliant la raison de leur venue ici. Malgré qu'il ait répondu, sa réponse était inattendue et, surtout, blessante. Jack ? A Washington ? Si loin d'elle !

« - Oh... Le SGC ne vous plaît plus ?

J'y ai fait mon temps.

Vous viendrez nous voir ? C'était tout ce qui lui importait, le voir.

Dès que je le pourrais. »

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Les messages principaux étaient passés. Sam n'épouserait pas Pete, elle aimait Jack, rien n'était possible entre eux alors le général s'éloignerait, tout en passant de temps en temps.

Peut-être apprendraient-ils, tous les deux, à tourner la page sur leur histoire ?

 **OOOOOooooOOOOO**

En entrant, sa valise à la main, dans le hall de l'aéroport, Samantha se demandait encore si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Le matin même, elle avait quitté le SGC, prenant uniquement son titre de docteur en astrophysique et elle avait réservé un vol pour Washington, après avoir été recrutée, quelques jours auparavant, par le Pentagone. Elle avait réussi à se procurer l'adresse de Jack, grâce à Daniel, et comptait bien s'y rendre dès son arrivée dans la capitale.

 **OOOOOooooOOOOO**

« - Cette robe te va à ravir ! Lança une douce voix derrière elle.

Samantha, accompagnée de Cassandra, protesta.

Jack ! Ca porte malheur de voir la mariée avant la cérémonie !

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Le docteur Carter sourit à son fiancé puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant que Cassandra ne le pousse hors de la pièce, afin de finir les retouches maquillage de la future mariée.

Le futur marié, quant à lui, rejoignit sa pièce et se fit disputer par son témoin, Daniel Jackson, pour avoir fui sans qu'il n'ait pu ajuster sa cravate.  
Tout allait pour le mieux. La robe de Sam était magnifique, vraiment.


End file.
